fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emmeline Frei
---- Emmeline Frei (エメリン・フレイ, Emerin Furei), referred to as Emme (エミー, Emii) by friends, is a young Legal Mage in Dragon Gunfire, alongside her partner, Garrison. A firecracker infamous for causing mostly harmless trouble, her quick thinking and high level of skill have made her a rather interesting addition to the guild. She is best known for her breakout appearance in The X806 Grand Magic Games. Emme's birth was a planned one, her parents arranging several tests to choose their best genes to pass on to their daughter. She was to be an agile, graceful fighter with an incredible skill in Magic, almost unheard of beyond wive's tales. As soon as she was capable of manifesting Magic safely, she began training, learning Dispel Magic. She took to it quickly, holding off experts of their craft before she was a high schooler. Alongside Magic, she began sharpening her physical combat skills, her slight form favoring acrobatic moves and, subsequently, Capoeira. She also learned to fight with a halberd, a move questioned, but nonetheless accepted by her parents. She created her longtime partner and best friend, Garrison, from that blade, and the two have been seen together constantly, regardless of whether Garrison is a willing participant or not. Emme was supposed to earn them great fortune, her participation in various tournaments evidence of this enough. Most notably, she was to be signed up for the MCAA when she came of age. However, the competition was never something she enjoyed, finding most opponents too easy and others too tiresome. She expressed her concerns, and after serious discussions, they settled that she could travel on her own, so long as she joined a guild. While this was simply to ensure she was kept safe, or to further improve the Frei name as she performed excellent deeds for jobs, she isn't sure. Appearance Emmeline is a young lady of dainty proportions, befitting of her lavish upbringing. She is a very feminine young lady, taking pride in her appearance and taking pristine care of herself. Occasionally called conceited, she is not afraid to show up late to ensure she looks her best. Emme has long, thin black hair that covers the length of her back. Sharply cut bangs cover her forehead and frame her face. Ribbons in vibrant shades of red and pink are commonly worn in her hair, perfectly tied in bunny ear bows on top. She has large burgundy eyes that often shine with her lust for adventure and excitement. She has a round face, a soft and pale complexion free of imperfections. Her lips are often glossed with pink and a small, button-like nose completes her overall doll-like appearance. Dainty and slight, Emme stands just above five feet tall and hardly weighs a hundred pounds. Her body is lightly muscled, indicative of her time spent training, though it is noted that major definition is not prevalent. Unassuming and non-threatening, she is hardly ever taken seriously, and her absence from the magic scene has prevented her from proving her worth to outsiders. She wears her guild mark on her shoulder, the ornate dragon colored fuchsia. Her status as the only child from a wealthy family sees to it that she is dressed only in the finest clothes. Perfectly tailored dresses are her go-to, ruffles and ribbons perfectly accentuating her cute appearance. Even in more casual settings, she can be seen in rather dressy attire, opting to wear skirts more often than pants. After leaving her childhood home, she has dedicated a great amount of her money and time to find outfits that match her style. In prepared combat situations, frilly things are traded for spandex and compression tees, allowing for ease of movement. Personality Emmeline is outgoing, aiming to make friends as often as she can. She seeks people out and talks to them, opening up conversations about anything she finds herself thinking about. She doesn't seem to notice or care what others are preoccupied with, approaching them with a toothy smile and a bright hello. This seems almost at odds with her upbringing and general nature, however, she truly does want to be nice to others, at least upon first meeting them. Despite her extroverted nature, Emme was raised as an only child and is infinitely skilled in entertaining herself when she's by her lonesome. She could be found spending this time training, though, it's far more common to find the young woman at a nearby shopping district, filling up her arms with bags of clothes, accessories, and other things she believes she desperately needs. The seemingly endless money the Frei family has only fuels her addiction, and while others might use it as a therapy, she will throw herself into a store at every opportunity. While she is normally alone, on bigger trips, she can be found dragging Garrison along, buying him whatever he asks as long as he helps carry her stuff. Along the same vein as her shopping addiction, it appears Emmeline is a spoiled individual. While she isn’t prone to tantrums from not getting her way, she is one to make sure she does get her way and rubs it in her deniers face when she does. When she was younger, this manifested in asking her other parent for permission when she was told no. Now that she is more or less on her own, the one who typically who tells her to stop is Garrison, and she has no qualms with transforming him into a halberd and locking him in her room while she does what she wants. Beyond just getting what she wants, Emme refuses to do as anyone beneath her would, and thus, refuses to stay in the guild’s provided living spaces, which are quite literally, underground. She lives in a luxury penthouse apartment, and despite a rather lengthy commute, she wouldn’t trade it for anything. Emmeline is an incredibly devious individual, and despite having an array of abilities at hand, usually prefers to "cute" her way out of everything, as she would say. She gets a kick out of causing trouble for others, especially when they make a show of reacting, and this is usually the cause of Garrison's endlessly displeased expression. While she wouldn't consider herself one, many believe her to be a nuisance for her problematic behavior. When caught in the act, she quickly uses her various acting skills and general charm to get herself out of any true repercussions. On top of her mischief, Emme is prone to doing things out of pure spite. This includes swearing, and at almost every opportunity, she will put some sort of curse word in her sentence. She also tends to start fights with her crude behavior, if for no other reason than she can. In addition to wild cursing, she also seems to actively flirt with other girls in her age range. Inexperienced at worst and a total charmer at best, she enjoys using her cute appearance and the occasional Magical Charm to rope girls in. When told she shouldn't or can't do something, she will do it, no matter the cost to her. Relationships History The Gift of Her Life Emmeline's birth was perfectly orchestrated. Her genes were chosen with success in mind, a young woman designed for greatness and perfection. It was only natural that the moment she had been born, her Magic Origin had manifested itself, her body exuding a magical presence great enough to make non-mages feel nervous. Many had offered various riches in return for her, but her parents had remained steadfast, keeping their baby girl despite the money thrown in their faces. Her upbringing was not atypical, her parents doing everything they could to make sure she was a happy, healthy child. She got anything she wanted and the great wealth of the Frei family was more than enough to keep her busy with multitudes of toys. She didn't have many friends growing up, and she seemed fairly content with this. When normal children would head off to school, Emme was busy honing her skills, magical, mental, and physical. She had more tutors than fingers on her hands and they endlessly rotated in and out, new lessons appearing with each new day. She kept up with her brand of studies, excelling in speed-based combat and intellectual games, just as was expected of her. Early in her adolescence, she insisted on learning how to wield a halberd, a mystery in and of itself, as her parents weren't even sure where she had learned of the weapon. Noticing her passion, they allowed her to do so, hiring three different halberdiers to teach her. From one of them, she would learn of Living Weapon, and instantly took to the idea. Her proficiency in Magic allowed her to cast the Magic flawlessly, bringing about her lifelong partner, Garrison. Alongside Living Weapon, she was taught Dispel Magic, the anti-magic proving endlessly compatible with the defiant young woman. She also taught herself Charm Magic, using it to get out of training with her teachers and avoid trouble with her parents. An Act of Defiance Emmeline was to be put in the Magical Combat Arts Association upon turning sixteen, something she absolutely denied wanting to be a part of. Her parents seemed ignorant of her disapproval, putting together tons of paperwork and calling plenty of coaches to get them interested in the upcoming competitor. She had a sudden outburst the week before she was to be sent to the association, and when her parents refused to listen, she packed up her things and left that night. She was quickly tracked down the following day, and her parents finally sat down with her to talk about the path she would follow. Not wanting to be her parents living trophy to swing around, Emme told them she wished to join a guild and forge her own life. After several days, they finally agreed on the premise that she would try to make herself a well-known Mage. She traveled for quite a while before finding Dragon Gunfire. While initially wary they would simply see her for her family's name, they quickly accepted her for who she was. She was even recognized for her skill and offered a spot on the Grand Magic Games Team, above some veteran mages. She aims to do her best, not for herself, but for the guild that allowed her to be herself. Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Weapon Specialist: Emmeline is a practiced halberd-wielder, capable of utilizing the versatile weapon to its fullest extent. Her emphasis on speed-based combat would seem at odds with the large weapon, but the halberd is deceptively lightweight and nimble, allowing her to accurately make use of her strengths. The halberd is a specialized weapon, giving Emmeline several options when attack or defending. Because of the construct of the weapon itself, she is capable of using it as both a piercing and slashing weapon, as well as using the hook of the blade to ensnare other weaponry. Emmeline adopts a wide stance when utilizing her halberd to allow for the greatest maneuverability. The polearm allows her to keep a fight to mid-range or longer, granting her great freedom to react to incoming attacks when needed. As the halberd is a two-handed weapon, she has a greater degree of control, a necessity as it is very top-heavy. The two-handed form allows her to make quick changes to the angle of her weapon, making it incredibly easy to switch between using the axehead, hook, and point, and thus her forms of attack. The best way to keep the distance between herself and her opponent is to use quick thrusting attacks. She holds the halberd just above her hips, lifting it slightly above parallel to keep the point trained on her opponent’s chest. By keeping a loose yet firm grip she can allow herself to flip the weapon to get away from a crowding opposition and perform downward and sideways thrusts. If her opponent gets closer, her attack patterns become far more aggressive, her quick direction changes allowing her to perform strikes with her axe and still keep herself guarded. Because of the hook in the halberd, Emmeline can gain control over her adversary’s weapons with the proper placement. If she catches their weapon in the hook she can very easily read their movements through her halberd, allowing her to follow and better defend against them. This also makes it incredibly easy for her to force their weapon down and open them up for an attack. Emmeline is a remarkable halberdier. Training under multiple practitioners since she could hold the weapon, Emmeline has since surpassed the average wielder. Her long-range attacks are boosted by her weapon's Lightning and Acid Magic, the extremely volatile elements discouraging others from getting close. She is known to finish her fights as quickly as possible, disarming her opponent's and getting them in vulnerable positions. She doesn't hesitate in battle, going all out from the get-go and punishing her opponents with a rapid, unrelenting pace. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, Emmeline swings her halberd forward, moving it with enough force to create a weapon from the air itself. The blade of her ax is swung so quickly and harshly that the air doesn't have enough time to move around the blade. This causes a thin slice of air to continue on after her blade, cutting through most anything in its path as though her ax has followed. This allows her to attack things out of her immediate range, widening her range by roughly twenty feet with critical accuracy. The blades of wind are invisible and move at incredible speed, making them very hard to dodge. *'Heaven-Shaking Slash' (動天斬, Dōtenzan): Emmeline channels her Magic Origin into her halberd, causing the blade to glow and flicker with energy. By swinging the energy-laden blade, typically vertically, Emmeline is able to create a terrific slash of pure Magic that travels in front of her towards her target. The blade of Magic that results from the swing is extremely powerful, capable of rending high-grade metals and causing complete destruction to the surroundings. The spell is powerful no doubt though it takes a considerable amount of energy to produce something worthwhile, making it a last resort of sorts, best used when Emmeline needs to go all out against an opponent. Remarkable Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although Emmeline mainly focuses on her weapon-based combat, she is more than capable of fighting without her halberd. Because her magics are mainly non-offensive, she has developed a brutally effective form of hand-to-hand combat to suit her needs. Based on the fluidity of , she is an opportunistic fighter, waiting for her opponents to slip up and then attacking. By blending in the comprehensive, eclectic style of combat from and the emphasis on narrow forms when attacking from , she has become an incredibly difficult opponent to hit effectively and incredibly annoying to face in a straight hand-to-hand fight. She very seldom makes the first move, using her opponent’s momentum against them rather than putting an extreme amount of force into her own attacks. Like with her armed combat, most of her strength comes from her core rather than her legs and arms. While this full body movement would seem to leave her vulnerable, her uncommitted style of combat allows her to flow from one movement to the next, regardless of whether her original hit connected. Emmeline’s combat style revolves around the evasive gymnastic maneuvers in Capoeira, staying out of her opponent’s range to avoid going head-to-head. She stays just on the outside of her opponent’s leading side rather than facing them head-on, preventing them from getting a proper angle to throw attacks from. In addition, she keeps a low, shifting stance to make herself an even smaller target. She is light on her feet and attacks while her opponents are vulnerable, especially after they’ve initiated their own attacks. The majority of her own attacks come from her legs, focusing powerful kicks on her opponent’s shins, knees, groin, chest, and temple to deal critical blows that upset their balance. Generally, the usage of her hands comes in the form of joint locks and throwing techniques. After causing her opponent to stumble, she capitalizes on their disoriented state, forcing them into punishing joint locks and then throwing them to the ground. When the fight gets close she has become a near lethal user of the “one-inch” punch, capable of putting insane amounts of strength behind a punch from one inch away. She typically adopts a very narrow stance as the distance shrinks and defends her centerline by keeping her arms close to her chest, striking in quick bursts to keep her defenses high. Emmeline is a highly skilled and versatile hand-to-hand combatant. She was taught by private instructors and has participated in local and regional tournaments, earning a few championship titles though it was not something she actively pursued. Because of her Dispel Magic, she has dedicated a great deal of her time to melee combat, capable of taking on masters of various styles and armed opponents and coming out victorious. Her evasive style has an extreme emphasis on outlasting her opponent, slowing chipping away at their body until they no longer have the energy to pick themselves back up again. Physical Capabilities Extraordinary Speed: Emmeline is an incredibly fast fighter, something she established in the very beginning when she began learning martial arts. Light on her feet and quick to react, she can be difficult to follow as she shifts from one move to another. Famous for feints and quick, sharp turns, even those who can follow her have a hard time detecting when she's going in or when she's feinting another way. Because she focuses on powerful kicks she has had to up her speed even further to keep on par with those who focus on their hands. Her punches are bullet-like and precise, leaving devastating damage while dodging around her opponents. She has excellent footwork and balance that allows her to make rapid turns at the drop of a hat, aiming to disorient her opponents and cause them to abandon defense and head straight to offense. *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): Reduced Earth is a basic martial arts technique utilized by Emmeline to move from point A to B in the fastest and least exhaustive way possible. Despite the move requiring no magic, it's power is unwise to underestimate, as even simple hand strikes can becoming devastating with the right amount of momentum behind them. To perform Reduced Earth, she must tip the majority of her weight to one side, tapping the foot on the same side several times against the ground and then returning her weight to its center. This gathers an abnormally high amount of potential energy, which is released in one burst as she leans towards her desired location. The name was derived from the ability of this movement to "reduce" the earth between themselves and their desired destination in an instant. The speed of the maneuver rivals that of a High-Speed Mage and defies the abilities of Slowing Magic, if even for a near infinitesimal amount of time. To the untrained eye, Reduced Earth seems to be a form of Teleportation Magic, as she seemingly disappears and reappears in locations. In truth, it is simply impossible for the human eye to keep track of her, very few Eye Magics even having the capability to track these high-speed movements. Incredible Reflexes: Emmeline is a read-and-react fighter, letting her opponent's do all the heavy lifting during a fight. By training against multiple incoming attacks at once she has created an intense battle focus that allows her to determine the most threatening thing instantaneously and react properly while leaving herself able to dodge the next attack. Her fighting style aids this immensely, the flow of the fight guiding her until she's able to turn the tables and go in for an offensive maneuver. When in a one-on-one fight she waits before reacting, reducing the energy she expends to dodge as well as ensuring she doesn't get led by a feint and left open. Enhanced Strength: Emmeline possesses a disproportionately large amount of strength compared to her body size. Without magical aid, she is capable of lifting several times her weight, making it easier to take on bulkier opponents. She can easily wield her ten-pound halberd, swinging it with enough force to break through armors and throwing it hard enough to rend the earth. Without her weapon, she can punch with enough force to leave shockwaves in the air, horribly damaging anything she makes direct contact with and allowing her to hit opponents from a distance. Her emphasis on momentum in a fight also gives her hits an extra boost, her full-body movements allowing her to pack the biggest punch possible. Enhanced Stamina: Due to Emmeline's style of combat, she has been forced to develop a high degree of stamina to outlast her opponents, capable of going several hours on end without feeling physical or mental fatigue. Extensive training in any number of climates and altitudes has allowed her to push her body to its absolute limits, making it incredibly easy to perform at her peak when in standard conditions. She has yet to test the full capacity of her ability though, from her time in tournament-style competitions, she was shown to able to perform at her best throughout the event, climbing to the top and beating the reigning champion. Assorted Capabilities Talented Acrobat: Alongside her battle training, Emmeline has developed acrobatic abilities. Given her already small, muscular frame, gearing herself towards gymnastics wasn't difficult and her experience with Capoeria only aided in her endeavors. She is capable of performing any number of acrobatic feats, her strength allowing her to move with explosive force. In addition, her flexibility allows her to move efficiently in the most awkward positions. When in combat, this is most commonly used in the form of cartwheels and walkovers, allowing her to evade attacks or add momentum to increase the force of her attacks. Patience and Willpower: Despite being a teenager and having the impulse control of one, Emmeline is an entirely different beast in battle. She is infamous for attrition, waiting out her opponents and slowly chipping at their mental and physical endurance until they're vulnerable and she's able to go in for a swift victory. She is incredibly stubborn, unwilling to stop fighting until she's beat her opponent down. An already high stamina is vastly improved by her will, allowing her to push past thoughts of inadequacy or difficult odds to simply focus on the battle at hand. By no means does this make her a risk-taking fighter, instead, allowing her to keep a cool head and prevent others from getting into her head. Opportunistic Combatant: Emmeline is a very loose fighter, taking opportunities to attack as they come rather than making plans ahead of the game. This allows her to follow the flow of a fight and prevents her from getting caught up in tactics. However, a heightened battle awareness allows her to read her opponent's movements and make accurate predictions, keeping herself out of their reach before they've fully initiated an attack. She also uses this to watch for openings in their defenses, striking where they are weakest with incredible precision and strength to deal the most damage with the least amount of energy. Talented Actress and Manipulator: Emmeline seems to have a gift for wrapping others around her finger, taking otherwise unagreeable people and getting them on her side with the simplest of gestures. This is fairly evident in her ability to get Garrison in on whatever she does, who seems less than enthused with her at any given moment. She has been noted to get out of major trouble and various other situations with her ability to redirect and convince others she's not really at fault, hiding any of her lesser qualities and highlighting her sweeter ones. When combined with her skill in Charm Magic, she can bend almost anyone to her will, getting others into difficult and compromising situations so she doesn't have to get her hands dirty. Magic Magical Abilities Prodigious Magic Origin: Emmeline’s Magic Origin capacity is larger than that of the average mage, especially one of her age. After various gene manipulations, Emmeline’s parents were able to conceive a magical prodigy, something they took advantage of by putting her through an arduous training regimen to further her development. She is far above the average for most teenage mages, easily ranking among most adult mages. She can supply energy for her Dispel Magic over the length of a battle if need be. She can even use multiple spells at once, a key skill for the young mage to allow for offensive and defensive maneuvers simultaneously. Magnetic Magical Aura: Emmeline is capable of exerting a magic aura, a popular skill and intimidation tactic in the current competitive field of Magic use. By generating a field of her own Magic Energy about herself, the energy begins to emit light, shrouding her in a flickering pink light. It extends roughly two inches from her body and the gentle hue tends to hypnotize others momentarily, most likely due to a minor output of Charm Magic that draws opponents in. In addition to this, her Aura does not pulsate outwards like most mages, but rather, seems to have a certain degree of gravitational pull, especially when it comes to ambient ethernano. When her aura is active, ethernano naturally gravitates towards her. Naturally, the aura’s defensive capabilities are dependent on how much magic energy it can burn up, rather than the normal repulsion of spells. It breaks down spells into their separate ethernano-Magic Origin components, the former of which can be absorbed by Emme to use in combat and the latter dissipating into the air. Expert Ethernano Manipulation: Emmeline is capable of manipulating pure ethernano in the area around her with extreme rigor. This makes her casting time infinitely faster than those who don’t have this skill and allows her to lessen the amount of energy she has to expel to cast the spells in the first place. Because excess ethernano is naturally repulsed by like-ethernano, it typically only attaches to ethernano that is expelled by a mage. Through her manipulation, she is able to force the particles together, which she then adds to her Magic Origin output to create a spell. This ability allows her to continuously draw ethernano towards her almost like a magnet, forcing her opponent to put out more energy to make up for the deficit around them. In addition, by layering ethernano around herself, she can improve her defenses to a certain degree, and she uses this tactic in tandem with Dispel to keep a continuous armor going for far less energy. - Defensive Spells= *'Defenser' (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a basic defensive spell, not fitting under any one Magic-type, and instead, is capable of being learned by any Mage. Along with the offensive spells, she learned Defenser to support her rather subpar defensive capabilities before she acquired Dispel Magic. She releases her Magical Energy around her, shaping it into a hexagonal structure that completely surrounds her. This then causes the ambient ethernano to react with the Magical Energy, causing it to solidify, acting as a shield against physical and magical attacks alike. In addition to the dome around her, Emme can shape the Defenser to become a two-dimensional rectangular plane, as well as other three-dimensional shapes like cylinders, globes, domes, and cones, though, more oblong shapes can be constructed if she so wishes. The size of the barrier is also fairly flexible, ranging from the size of a marble to a hundred feet wide, though in either case, the uses of either version are incredibly limited. The defenser itself can be changed after being cast, growing or shrinking depending on Emme's immediate needs. However, like most defensive measures, Defenser proves to be rather draining, and can only be used for limited amounts of time. It can only be up for a maximum of one hundred five seconds and a new barrier can only be cast after one hundred twenty seconds, leaving a fifteen-second window where she is without the spell. By infusing her Dispel Magic into the Defenser, she can give it similar qualities of the magic, as the Dispel Magic will simply absorb the blow, rather than deflect it. }} Dispel Magic Dispel Magic (解除魔法, Kaijo Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows Emmeline to remove break down spells created by her target, making it a foil to Nullification Magic. However, unlike the aforementioned magic, Dispel allows her to directly affect her opponent while casting a spell, Caster or Holder in nature, thus preventing a spell from even being cast, eliminating the possibility of damage to herself. The casting process of Dispel Magic takes fine precision to perform, needing Emmeline to be of both a sound mind and soul, capable of matching her opponent in terms of both for it to be enacted. By fueling her magic with the incredible will to take away what was created and mirroring the magic energy within the spell she wishes to take away, Dispel will smother the opposing magic and return it to the standard ethernano and Magic Origin counterparts, thus disassembling whatever spell was cast. Therefore, Takeover and Requip spells, which are normally unaffected by forms of cancellation magics, can be annulled. She can take this a step further and completely block her opposition from casting altogether, by surrounding them in a blanket of Dispel Magic, continuously breaking down magic that it comes into contact with. It's considered to be one of the bane's of mages everywhere, capable of affecting everything and anything, making it an extremely powerful asset in the right hands. This Magic's weakness lies in its dependence on the user's ability to match another's will and magic power. Emmeline's intense training from the moment she could cast magic has led her to develop a fine skill for Dispel. Despite being rather young, she's plenty of capable of incapacitating older opponent's, her naturally expansive Magic Origin helping support this taxing magic. - Target Spells= *'Surround' (囲繞, Inyō): Emmeline focuses her magic on a specific point, typically a mage or magic item, and surrounds it with Dispel Magic. This encompassing blanket of Dispel Magic prevents the things within it from generating lasting spells, as it continuously breaks down the Magic that comes out of it. Surround does not prevent Magic from being cast, simply tearing apart the Magic that is generated within its bounds, thus internal Magics can still be used with no effects. However, once the spell has locked onto its target, it can not be shaken through any means, even internal Magics like High Speed not being able to escape its bounds for a fraction of a second. *'Beam' (光線, Kōsen): Emmeline focuses her magic energy into either or both of her hands, creating a build-up of Dispel Magic there. She then releases it in a concentrated beam, plowing through anything in its path. The incredibly powerful beam, being comprised of Dispel Magic, breaks down any magic in its path, allowing her to break through magic defenses as easily as cutting butter. The concussive force of the beam is also rather profound, capable of denting high-grade steel and titanium alloys and breaking softer materials like wood and some bones. She can direct the beam after it's left her hand as well, allowing her to follow opponents as they try to dodge. She has been noted to cast this spell through her halberd as well. *'Invasion' (侵攻, Shinkō): Emmeline charges Dispel Magic into her hands, causing an excess amount of pool in her palms. By charging her opponent and establishing skin-to-skin contact, Emmeline is able to "inject" the Dispel Magic particles directly into her opponent, getting it into their Magic Origin. This prevents them from generating Magic at all on the surface level, destroying their reserves as the Dispel burns up their Origin. This allows her to attack without worry of defending against magic and could also drain her opponent's Magic Origin entirely, holding them back even after the spell has worn off. In addition, if their reserves are drained entirely, this spell prevents them from drawing in new ethernano as well, which could cause the early symptoms of to set in. }} Charm Magic Charm Magic (魅力魔法, Miryoku Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows Emmeline to alter the way people perceive her. These alterations vary from person to person, and even on the instance it is used, however, Emme typically uses the Guilt variant of the Charms. Eye contact is the typical casting method, however, it can also be cast as a wave that effects anyone within a vicinity, most used in large groups to quickly draw attention. Emmeline developed Charm Magic as a sort of diss towards her parents, not wanting to be the fighting machine they had designed her to be. She would be deceptive and cute and would end fights quickly in her own way, rather than how she was meant to. Her most common usage is to manipulate her foes into submission, destroying their will to fight and further incapacitating them with her Dispel Magic. *'Guilt' (罪科, '' Zaika''): Emmeline's signature Charm, Guilt, allows her to take advantage of her youthful appearance and manipulate her foes. While in the early stages of a battle, this makes her appear quite unassuming, all but diminishing any of the muscle definition she has and even making her appear softer to her opponents. She looks helpless, and she certainly plays this up, clumsily tripping and blushing as she makes her way to an opponent. This foremost establishes a sense of guilt, from which the charm was named, in her opponent's, making them question fighting her if there's any moral sense within them. When fighting is inevitable, the Charm shifts to accommodate this. Any hits performed on her, whether they landed or not, make bruises, cuts, or scuffs appear on her form in the target's eyes. Her eyes are constantly filled with unshed tears and she continues to play it up, stumbling about and whimpering in pain. In either case, the Charm, first and foremost, is established to guilt her opponents into either giving up or going easy on her, giving her the opportunity to attack them while they're vulnerable. When used on a larger scale, she can get audiences or other people to join her side, either cheering her on or actually getting involved in the fight, further improving her chances at destroying an opponent's morale and winning the fight. Living Weapon Living Weapon (生活武器, Seiketsu Buki) is a Holder Magic that allowed Emmeline to give her halberd sentience, allowing it to shapeshift between weapon and human forms. Her halberd developed into a teenage boy, which she named Garrison. Garrison is an autonomous being, possessing his own unique magic and physical abilities. These abilities developed as a result of training under Emmeline's parents, tailoring him to Emmeline's strengths and weaknesses. Garrison can switch between his two forms at will and Emmeline is capable of making him switch as well. However, he cannot be caught in between forms, either being entirely human or entirely halberd. Damage to the halberd or body is reflected across both forms, though minor wounds on his body to do carry over. If the halberd is broken, his body is as well, and though it can be mended, dysfunctions carry across both forms as well. If Garrison is killed while in human form, the halberd will become irreparable. Garrison's human form is reflective of the weapon he came from. He is broad-shouldered and tall, a tank of sorts to bolster Emmeline's defense and give her greater offensive capabilities on the battlefield. Being born from Emmeline's soul, Garrison is ultimately loyal to her and only her, doing absolutely anything he can to preserve her life. Despite this, he has shown to be rather annoyed with Emmeline almost all the time, occasionally disobeying her simply because he can. Equipment (酸魔法, San Mahō): Emmeline is able to create acid from her halberd. The acid generated is incredibly dangerous, capable of corroding most metals, magic or non-magic in nature. This allows her to cleave through other weapons and shields with relative ease, even if the halberd alone wouldn't be able to do so. Additionally, she can spew acid from the point or hook of her halberd, shooting it at opponents who are creating distance. *'Corrode' (腐食, Fushoku): Emmeline surrounds her halberd in a layer of acid, which seems to flow endlessly about the polearm. Whenever she comes into contact with anything, the acid will flow onto that as well, where it will begin to slowly spread across that surface. Whatever it touches will begin to corrode, breaking down skin tissue within seconds and high-grade metals in as little as two minutes. It is rather painful, especially after extended exposure. **'Acid Strike' (酸殴打, San Ōda): Emmeline surrounds the top portion of her halberd in acid, where she will then direct it depending on her next move. If she makes a swing with the axehead, the acid will move to coat the blade, where it will be released from in a curved blade of acid when her movement is complete. If she goes to stab with the point, she will move the acid there, where it will be shot in a concentrated beam. The addition of the acid allows her to slice or pierce in either case, as well as cause extreme acid burns when the spell is released. *'Acid Slick' (酸膜, San Maku): Emmeline charges the acid into the bottom of her halberd, stabbing it into the ground, where the acid will begin to coat the ground. Anything that gets within the pool of acid will be corroded, wearing away shoes to get to her opponent's feet. Additionally, this can be used to eliminate terrain-changes, usually in the case of ice floors. As a liquid, it can also be rather difficult to traverse, causing her opponents to slip as they attempt to get close to her. Lightning Magic (雷の魔法, Rai no Mahō): Emmeline is able to draw lightning from her weapon as well, increasing her range and attack power. The lightning she generates is almost exclusively used to deal a high amount of damage when her weapon makes contact with her target. When any contact is made, the lightning surges into their body, seeking to ground itself. While this could prove lethal, the electric current typically isn't strong enough to deal any long-lasting damage, generally only stunning her opponents temporarily. She can also generate an electromagnetic field around her weapon, allowing her to attract other magnetic materials to herself, disarming her opponents. *'Lightning Rod' (避雷針, Hiraishin): Emmeline surrounds her halberd in a layer of electricity, causing to buzz with excess energy. Whenever she comes into contact with anything, it generates a moderate explosion as the lightning moves from one surface to the next at incredibly high speed. Mild paralysis can be induced if she gets skin-to-skin contact, becoming more severe if she is able to cut their skin and have the lightning flow through their body. **'Lightning Strike' (襲雷, Shūrai): Emmeline charges the top half of her halberd with lightning, from which she has two options of attack. By swinging her axehead, she will move the lightning into the blade, which will be released as a thin, arced blade upon completing her movement. By making a stab with her point, she will charge the pronged blades with lightning, releasing it in the same manner as before, this time creating two beams of lightning. In either case, it will release an explosive force that extends her range tenfold, allowing her to hit opponents from a distance. *'Lightning Arc' *雷光円弧, Raikō Enko): Emmeline charges her axehead with lightning and swings the halberd about her body, leaving a ring of lightning around her. The ring naturally attracts magnetic objects, drawing away projectiles as they come into its sphere of influence. Additionally, it discourages opponent's from getting in close, at least temporarily. The lightning will naturally dissipate after 30 seconds. }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Female Category:Legal Mage Category:Dragon Gunfire Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Dispelling Magic User Category:Charm Magic User Category:Halberd User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant